


Daisy Chain

by truerowdyvoid



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Post-Canon Fix-It, he/him lesbian thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truerowdyvoid/pseuds/truerowdyvoid
Summary: Thorin helps Bilbo feel more at home with some spirited hospitality.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Daisy Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't claim to know anything about the lore, I just read the book and watched the movies but I don't like. Know Things. This is not an invitation to tell me about the lore, I don't care, I just love these two and I had to write fix-it fic. Don't worry about it.

Oh dear, I don’t want company in this heat… Bilbo slipped on a shirt, grimacing at how it clung to her sweating body. If she couldn’t spend the holiday at home in the Shire, she’d rather be alone. There was another knock at the door, louder this time.

“Yes, yes, I’m coming!” she called, shuffling into her pants. She could feel the ire of the visitor permeating through the door as she approached it, and hoped they wouldn’t be too mad at her tardiness and sorry physical state. Who in the world- “Oh!”

“Bilbo.”

“Y-yes, Thorin - ah, King Thorin. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Thorin shifted uncomfortably on the doorstep - no wonder, even in the summer heat, he was wearing multiple layers, not to mention the way his shaggy mane of hair and thick beard must have felt. Bilbo didn’t understand dwarves’ fashion and grooming choices, and likely never would. Not that it wasn’t pleasant to look at, of course.

“May I come in?”

“Of course, yes. How are you? It’s been a while. You’ve been busy, I’m certain.”

“Naturally.” He took a seat on the couch, not wasting time with pleasantries beforehand. “But I’ve been meaning to get in touch. And, well, I heard something from one of my advisors that had me thinking of you.”

“Really?” She tried to contain the excitement in her voice, poorly. When she sat down beside him, she crossed and uncrossed her legs a few times, unsure of how casual to be.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but today is a holiday for you hobbits. The summer solstice, yes? And I thought, what with you living in Dale now, that you might feel a bit… homesick.”

Biblo frowned. Of course she felt homesick. The excitement of her new surroundings did not come without drawbacks, and while she’d written her friends back home extensively… well, holidays made it difficult. Surely Thorin knew how it felt - perhaps the circumstances weren’t quite the same, but he’d spent many a potentially happy occasion away from home, yes? Bilbo knew she shouldn’t be surprised at the display of sympathy, but she still was. At the fact that it came from Thorin, at least. 

“Yes, I suppose I do feel that way. Nothing to be done about it now, though.”

Thorin tangled his fingers through his beard, averted his eyes for a few moments.

“Well, I’m… not particularly busy today, and I was wondering if you’d like company. Maybe you could show me how you celebrate. I actually,” he coughed, “I actually brought you something.” He dug through his knapsack and produced a shoddily crafted crown of daisies, obviously not made with the expert hand of a hobbit, but made with love nonetheless. Bilbo’s heart swelled at the gesture.

“Oh, wow! I was considering making one of these myself, but felt silly about it.”

“There’s nothing silly about wanting a reminder of your culture. Here.” He leaned over and set it atop Bilbo’s mess of curly hair. At the sight of it on her, he smiled fondly. “It does suit you, I feel.”

“It does. Thank you, that was so thoughtful.” Her heart throbbed almost painfully in her chest. Surely this was just Thorin being friendly, right? But her soul ached to know his nonetheless. And, yes, perhaps other parts of her ached as well, but that was beside the point.

“So? How do you celebrate back home?”

“Well, there are a few dishes I like to make, but I don’t believe the ingredients are available here. I do, however, have the copious amounts of mead that typically factor into a hobbit party.”

Thorin laughed.

“That’s something our people have in common then! Come, let’s get started.”

Having poured them each a glass, Bilbo wracked her brain for ideas. There were decorations they could make, dances they could do, but… none that truly felt right without a big party. Her mind kept rolling back to one tradition, but surely Thorin wouldn’t go for that one.

“What are you thinking about?”

“It’s funny, there’s this one thing that my friends and I typically do, but I’m not sure you’d be a fan of it.”

“Mm. Try me.”

“Strip cards,” she blurted. Thorin stared blankly back at her. “Ahm, on account of the heat. Hobbit holes can get rather warm during the summer, and so nudity isn’t uncommon. I-it’s not necessarily sexual, of course. We’d play strip cards, then when everyone had lost all their clothes, we’d go skinny dipping.”

“Sounds like a good time. What card game do you use?”

“Ah…” He wasn’t actually accepting the proposal, right? Just inquiring politely about more details. Surely, yes. “Typically just poker or half cribbage.”

“I prefer cribbage, of the two. You’ve got a deck of cards here, I’m sure?”

“I’m sorry, you actually want to pursue this?”

“This is what you do with your friends, right? Am I not your friend?” He raised an eyebrow.

Well, there couldn’t be any arguing with that. Bilbo fetched the cards and sat them both down at the dining room table. As she dealt the cards, she asked,

“So where did you find the flowers for the crown? I know for a fact those don’t grow in Erebor.”

“There are a few good spots between there and here, apparently. I had to ask around.” He laid a card down on the table. The game had begun. “What was more challenging was constructing the crown. I mangled many unfortunate flowers before getting it right. I had to ask a child to help me. I hope you can appreciate how difficult that was for me.”

Bilbo chuckled. 

“I’m sure it was. Did the child know who you were?”

“He did not. I wonder if his parents would.” His steely blue gaze ran over his hand of cards as he strategized. “It really has been a while since we’ve spoken, hasn’t it? How have you been adjusting to your life in New Dale?”

“You know, it’s not as hard as I expected it to be. I had my doubts when I made the decision, but a new life… it’s its own sort of adventure, no? And now that I’ve gotten the taste in my mouth, I can’t quite kick the habit. I’d never wanted more before traveling with you. It’s both a blessing and a curse.”

“Mm. I understand that.”

“Which part?”

“The desire for more. It’s something I’ve had to temper my whole life. No less now than when we went on our journey.” He paused. “Despite your complaints of it, you’re certainly more levelheaded than me. You complement my urges well.”

Bilbo took a deep breath at that. Oh, the urges she wished Thorin would “complement” for her… She laid her last card down and they tallied up their scores.

“It seems I’ve won this round, my friend,” she muttered.

“You’ve more practice, I’m sure. Very well.” He removed his jacket. Bilbo groaned inwardly. This could take quite a long time. She took a long swig of mead. 

He won the next round, anyhow. Bilbo was beginning to wonder if this was a fruitless effort. With only two people playing, it wasn’t as if he could be continually stripped by someone else if she lost. And they obviously weren’t going skinny dipping. Why didn’t I put on more clothes before answering the door… She removed the flower crown, but Thorin shook his head.

“No. That stays on.”

Bilbo’s heart dropped down to her goddamned cunt.

“I-is there a reason for that?”

“Because you look rather fetching in it. It highlights your… face.” He coughed. “It stays on.”

“Very well.” Blushing, she removed her baggy shirt, no bra beneath. She’d gotten herself into this mess, it was her responsibility to follow through. And was it really a mess, with Thorin glancing quickly at her breasts before averting his eyes back to the cards? At least he seemed as bashful as she felt. “We don’t have to continue. I didn’t expect you to accept this idea in the first place.”

“Oh, no, I’ve no quarrel with it. I simply wish I was as free in this sweltering heat.”

“You could be.” She instantly regretted the words.

“Are you suggesting I throw the game?”

There doesn’t have to be a game, you fool!

“...I’m not sure what I’m suggesting.” Face hot, she wrung her hands together in her lap.

“Bilbo, look at me.”

She did, pouting.

“I hope you don’t think I’m taking advantage of your goodwill,” she sputtered, “I simply wanted to remind myself of home but-”

“I don’t think that at all.” His lips quirked up into a half smile. “I do think you may be deceiving yourself as to your motives, however.”

“How do you figure?” It came out as a bit of a squeak.

“I figure your hardened nipples are telling me what you are not.”

“Leave my nipples out of this!” She crossed her arms over her chest and Thorin laughed loudly. “So what if they are? You can’t tell me you’re surprised.”

“Maybe not surprised, but I wasn’t certain until now. Would you feel more comfortable if I took my shirt off as well?”

Bilbo thought she might pass out. This couldn’t be happening.

“...You can do whatever you want,” she murmured. “I’ve no preference, certainly.”

“Is that so?” Thorin purred. He removed his shirt and undershirt as Bilbo gazed at a painting on the wall across the room. “Bilbo, please.”

“I’m telling you, I-” She finally looked at the shirtless dwarf across the table. He was thick-bodied and hairy, with a squishy stomach and small and fuzzy but undeniably there breasts, looped through the nipples with glinting silver rings. Bilbo blinked a few times at that.

“Are you surprised?”

“I… I just had always thought-”

“I’m not offended, don’t worry. I know dwarves do things a bit differently than other races. My sex is of no importance to me. Is it of importance to you?”

The pieces did add up - the musicality of Thorin’s rumbly voice, the way his hips and ass filled out his pants… Bilbo hadn’t suspected it but in retrospect she perhaps should have. Logically she had known female dwarves could grow beards, but she’d never applied that to her friend. Now she wondered, perhaps unwantedly, about the rest of the company.

“It makes no difference to me,” she told him. “I still think you’re very handsome.”

Thorin smiled at the compliment, and got up to stand behind Bilbo, trailing fingers through her short hair. She leaned back against his stomach, savoring the sensation.

“I love your curls,” he murmured. “Tell me, do you have them elsewhere?”

Bilbo whined a bit at that, closing her eyes. He was rubbing her ears, which were sensitive enough that the feeling rendered her wordless.  
“I shall have to find out myself, then.” He began to pull down her skirt, but she stayed his hand.

“Ah, could I keep that on maybe?” The article was high-waisted, covering her pudgy belly. She’d definitely grown larger since their expedition, and wasn’t sure if his reaction would be pleasant. She couldn’t claim to understand dwarven beauty ideals.

“Have I crossed a boundary? I’m sor-”

“No, it’s just… I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but I’ve gained a bit of weight-”

“Of course I’ve noticed. How could I not? You wear it so beautifully.” He placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing his thumbs back and forth.

“Oh, you really think so?”

“Of course.”

“Then I suppose I could take my skirt off. Shall we continue this in the bedroom?”

“Lead the way.”

Her confidence bolstered, Bilbo slid out of both her skirt and her underwear, allowing Thorin to admire the trail of curls leading from her belly button to her cunt. He stared hungrily at her for a few moments before drawing her in to kiss her hard. His body hair tickled against her otherwise smooth skin. She kissed his chest a few times, tugged gently at his nipple rings to make him groan. His strong arms enveloped her, and she was struck with a profound feeling of safety as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Thorin, I… this is so nice.” She felt him smile against her forehead.

“Would you like to lie down and get comfortable?”

“Yes, god, yes.” Fuck, just the sound of his voice was enough to build the heat between her legs. She stretched out on the bed, spreading her legs slightly. He settled atop her, his weight providing a sense of security. As they kissed, he rubbed her fuzzy outer lips, toying with the hair. When he finally parted them and slid a fingertip across her clit, Bilbo gasped against his mouth.

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes, mm, please rub me.” 

Their breaths mingled as they kissed more passionately. Bilbo couldn’t help bucking into his hand, even more so when he put a finger inside.

“Ah, Thorin!”

“Is this okay?”

“More, please, oh…” She moaned when he added another finger, stretching her wide. “Oh, oh, fuck…”

“You’re so tight-”

“Your hand is just - very big-” she gasped. “Fuck me, fuck me, please!”

He curled his fingers inside her, hitting the best spot. Over and over he slammed into her, loud wet sounds coming from her cunt. He’s so strong, fuck, I want him to hold me down, fuck my cunt, fuck me fuck me fuck me- She whimpered, wishing she had the presence of mind to tell him this. She had to settle for burying her face against his neck and hugging him tight, whole body trembling. The slick sounds were equal parts embarrassing and thrilling, and she felt herself growing close. For his part, Thorin was kissing her ears and murmuring things she could only catch bits and pieces of, it was so hard to focus.

“So beautiful… darling… adorable, those sounds you make…”

“Thorin, mm-”

“Do you want to cum?”

“Fuck, yes-”

He shifted atop her, his weight providing comfort and yet more arousal.

“Cum for me, Bilbo, please.”

Oh, and she did. She came gloriously, trembling and whimpering and tugging his long, black hair. It was over quickly, and she fell against the bed in a sweating, shivering heap. Thorin just kept running his hands through her curls, both on her head and between her legs.

“I-I-”

“You don’t need to talk, catch your breath.”

“I loved that,” she sighed out. “Oh, Thorin, kiss me.” He pressed his lips to hers a few times, then nuzzled against her cheek. His beard was scratchy, but it was unexpectedly pleasant, and it smelled nice as well. Clearly he used some manner of oil to keep it looking neat. Bilbo took a whiff, and giggled.

“You smell good.”

“Thank you. I… I’ll admit I prepared for this, just in case. N-not that I was expecting anything, of course.”

“Of course, I know. Um, is there anything I can do for you?”

“Are you comfortable going down on me?”

“I think I’d like that. Lay down here.” While they repositioned, Bilbo felt her heart flutter. How many times had she imagined this, how many times had she touched herself in the middle of the night and wished it was him? She settled between his muscled thighs. He was covered in that thick black hair, and it provided a soft texture against her hand as she parted his lips. His clit was large, the perfect size to suck on. His cunt was deep pink, and reminded her of one of her prized possessions still at Bag End - a seashell from a distant land, frilled and wavy, dark like a storm with a rosy lip at the entrance. It glistened with slick, and she lapped at it, noting the way he hummed and gripped the sheets. He tasted good, too, tangy and sweet. She looked up to see a blissful smile on his face as she licked harder. He was lost in pleasure, she could tell. She reached up a hand to settle on his waist, which had a nice layer of fat over the muscles, and he held it tight. When she finally closed her lips around his clit and sucked, he groaned and squeezed her hand so hard it hurt, but she didn’t complain. 

“B-Bilbo!”

“Mmm.” She wished she could say words and suck at the same time. She’d tell him how good he looked, how warm he was, how much she fucking loved him. But she kept at her work, tearing up a bit from the exertion. He kept moaning and crying out from that point on. Eventually, he lifted his hips higher, meeting her halfway, riding her face. Fuck, it felt good. Bilbo felt a tingle between her own legs. As he edged into orgasm, he fell silent, still grinding against her mouth. When it was over, he gasped a few times, loudly, and his hand relaxed on hers. Bilbo lifted her head.

“That was nice,” she murmured.

“Oh, it was,” he sighed. “Lay beside me, I want to hold you.”

His embrace was strong, and Bilbo knew in that moment she’d forever long for it. Her heart ached despite the joy of the moment.

“We should do this more often,” she ventured. 

“As often as you like, my dear. I’d have you in my bed every night if I could.”

“Surely you don’t mean that!” she exclaimed, drawing back in shock. Thorin’s face grew red.

“What I mean is - ah - I’m not used to this, Bilbo. But I’d like to be. And I’d want no other person more than you beside me.”

“Thorin…” She felt her own face grow hot. “I’d like that too. I’ll care for you, and give to you. And in regards to pleasure… I’ll take you there and back again as many times as you want.”


End file.
